The Cariology Core of the SCRC will be responsible for human studies involving the crown model as well as laboratory support for all hard tissue evaluations. The Core will emphasize the development and use of model systems for the advancement of research relevant to preventive and therapeutic technologies. The Cariology Core will consist of a clinical component, directed by Dr. Donly, and a Laboratory component, directed by Dr. Wefel. A close working relationship between the clinical and laboratory components is necessary to ensure the timely and efficient completion of the projects proposed. The specific aims of the Cariology Core are: 1) to integrate basic research technology available in the cariology laboratories (fluoride, histology, microradiography, microscopy and chemistry) with clinical research relevant to the prevention, treatment and management of dental caries. 2) to provide highly trained personnel to assist in studies that involve hard tissue technologies. 3) to promote development of in vitro and in situ model systems that will predict the ability of various agents and materials to prevent primary and secondary coronal and root surface caries. 4) to strengthen clinical research by training these clinical research by training new and established investigators in the use of non- invasive diagnosis and primary and secondary prevention. The Core will provide support for 3 of the 4 projects described in this proposal. Initially the core will assist in the preparation, sectioning and evaluation of root surface lesions for project 4. It will also support the clinical and laboratory work proposed in project 3. Project 2 will begin to use the core resources in year 4 of the current proposal when in situ testing of antimicrobials is begun. The Core will provide hard tissue evaluation services and interface with the clinical centers in the college (CBS and CCCOHR). Drs. Donly and Wefel will be Core co- directors and will be directly involved in training of both experienced and inexperienced investigators. This training can occur on a one-on-one basis as well as in small groups. Training in both laboratory procedures (model systems) and relevant clinical techniques will be offered to interested scientists. The unique capabilities of the Cariology Core will enable pilot and feasibility studies to be performed efficiently and in the most cost effective manner. This combination of clinical and laboratory expertise will promote clinical research among the faculty of the College and University.